Sister Surprise
by SlayerT
Summary: What if Bella had a sister? And what if that sister had some supernatural secrets of her own? Find out in...Sister Surprise
1. Homecoming

_Dear Alice,_

_Things are getting better. I've found a friend in Jacob. When I'm with him the hole in my heart seems to disappear. The nightmares have started to fade, and I'm sure Charlie is even happier about that then I am. The poor man gets no sleep these days and I feel terrible. I wonder if there will ever be a day when Edward's promise is fulfilled. He said it would be as if he never existed, but it isn't looking to good. I see him everywhere. I feel like I'm going crazy, but Jacob is very understanding. He's a great friend, and I'm lucky to have someone like him when I'm feeling like this. I know this won't get to you but I still feel that maybe, someday, I won't get a delivery unsuccessful notice. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

"Hey Bells! I'm Home!"

The familiar voice floated up the stairs. It was someone I had not seen or heard from in years. I shut my computer and flew down the stairs.

"Krissa!" I exclaimed. My younger sister had finally come back from boarding school. She had been in Italy for the past 6 years for schooling.

"Bella! Oh my god! You look so different! Have you been eating at all?"

"Kris, of course I've been eating, but look at you! You're all grown up!"

Krissa was almost my height now, with long golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a slender figure. She was gorgeous, she had grown so much since the last time I saw her. She used to be so small, with bouncy curls and a small childish voice.

Krissa spun around at her sisters words.

"Bells you should really go to Italy sometime, it does wonders! It's also a very beautiful place!"

The door swung open and in stomped Charlie, and as soon as his head lifted, his gun belt fell with a thud. Krissa was enveloped in a big hug in a matter of seconds.

"Kris, baby, you've grown up…..you're, you're…here. Why?" He asked looking his little girl over from head to toe. "Not that I'm not glad you are here." He added as an afterthought.

"Mom told me what had been going on, and I've been so homesick that I decided it was the perfect time to come home. Bella, you'll have to introduce me to everyone you know! I'm so excited to be home!"

A tear formed in the corner of my eye. My little sister had come back because of me. She left Italy, her home of six years, to be with me.

"Bella, why are you crying?" A worried look appeared on Krissa's face when she turned to see her older sister crying.

I placed my hand on my cheek; it was completely soaked from the tears that had spilled out. "Oh, don't worry, they're happy tears. I'm just so glad you're back!" I grabbed my sister and hugged her tightly.

Krissa hugged her sister, but knew the lie that rolled from Bella's lips so easily. _"Don't worry"_ Krissa knew that Bella really was happy she was there but those tears weren't happy. Something bigger was goin' on.

"It's so great to be home." Krissa said with a sigh. "I missed everyone so much. Italy's great but it's no comparison to home."

"Kris, Follow me." Charlie said in a gruffy voice. He'd been holding back tears ever since he'd walked through door and seen his baby girl.

"Dad…are you ok?" Krissa asked as she followed him up the stairs into the small guest bedroom that also served as Charlie's office.

"I'm fine baby, just got somethin' in my eye." He said with a big grin.

"Kris…" a head popped into the doorway. "How do you feel about going to the beach?"

"The beach? It's winter Bella." Krissa asked confused.

"Just trust me" I said pulling on my sisters hand and leading her to my beat up _Chevy_.

I know this is short but it's just an introduction. There will be more to come soon. Read and Review please!


	2. Shocking Encounter

The roar of the old _Chevy's_ engine broke the beautiful silence of the beach. The stormy gray waves crashed against the moss covered rocks, and rolled upon the sand. Bella put the truck in park and looked at me.

"Come on Kris."She said with a small smile.

"It's freezing out there Bella!" I said, giving her the _are you really that crazy?_ Look.

"It's okay, see.." She said stepping out of the monstrous truck and onto the soft sand. She slid her arms through her big, puffy forest green coat and walked around to her sister's side of the vehicle. "Get out of there Krissa Ann!" She said as she placed her hands on her hips and began tapping her toe, glaring at me until I decided to hop out of the car.

"There….happy? I'm out of the car. And it is so COLD!" I said shoving my freezing hands deep into the pockets of my black wool peacoat.

"Yes I'm happy, and yes it's cold. But follow me." Bella led me to a very big rock and began to climb up it.  
"Are you serious?! Bella, be careful, you know you are prone to accidents! I really don't want to be taking you to the hospital on my first day back. "I looked up at her and watched her climb on top of the massive rock and sighed knowing that I wasn't gonna win this one.

"Are you gonna get up here or not?" Bella asked, looking down.

"Yeah hold on." I said and started to climb the rock. "I'm freezing Bells, are you crazy?"

"Maybe, a little"

I finally made it to the top of rock and sat down, rubbing my arms trying to warm up.

"Buck it up little sis it's not that bad." Bella smiled. It was good to see her smile.

"Ok, so….wow it's breathtaking." I said about to begin a serious conversation when I turned around to look out at the ocean.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it. " She said staring out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful." I stated taking one less glance before turning to look at Bella. "Bells, what's going on?"

"Well, it's this natural thing called the ocean and the ocean ebbs and flows, it creates these gorgeous but dangerous waves and the moon, it causes these things called tides and right now the tide is…" She wouldn't look at me; she just stared out at the dark water.

"No smarty pants. What's going on with you? Dad said that you were having nightmares, and that you were really depressed?" I watched her as she watched the water wondering what was going on with her.

"Nothing, I'm fine" She said quickly and sharply.

"Bells," I said softly placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can talk to me."

"Edward broke up with me…that's it. End of story."

"Bella, that's not it…"

"Bella!" I was suddenly interrupted by a very tan, very handsome figure that was jogging toward the rock we were perched upon. My sister perked up immediately.

"Jacob!" She said with a huge grin on her face. The boy, apparently named Jacob, started to climb our rock.

"Hey Bella" He smiled sitting beside her. "How's it goin'?" He asked turning just slightly to wrap her in an embrace.

"It's goin…great!" She said, I could tell by the slight tone change in her voice that she was hiding something. "My sister is back in town." She smiled pointing at me.

When Jacob and I's eyes met something happened, it was like a spark of lightning ran through my body. I felt instantly connected to him, like I'd known him for years, although I had just met him.

"Hel..Hello" he stuttered. Jacob seemed equally as stunned "I'm…umm…I'm Jacob Black." He said with a small grin and holding out his hand.

I couldn't tear my gaze away from his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Krissa Swan" I replied softly, taking his hand and slightly blushing.

"Nice to meet you." He said letting go of my hand, his smile growing slightly.

"You too" I said

"Okay guys, meet and great is over, let's do something!" Bella said suddenly.

I tore my gaze from Jacob's to look at my sister. "Well Bells, what do you want to do?" I asked, stealing a quick glance at Jacob. He was beautiful, bronze skin, short dark hair, and the best abs I had seen in forever.

"Hmmm I don't know. Cliff diving perhaps?" She said slyly

"No." Jacob said sharply. "Bella, that's not safe, I don't even do that often. We could go to my shop, find something to do there, besides it looks like it's going to rain."

I had been so focused on Jacob that I hadn't noticed the dark clouds that had began rolling in.

"Jake, I love ya, but that doesn't sound amusing." Bella stated bluntly.

"Well then you come up with something." He said gracefully hopping off the rock, and landing as fluidly as a cat. "Come on" He said waving his hands at her "Down here, now"

Bella started toward the edge of the rock.

"Just jump, I'll catch you." His arms outreached ready to catch her.

Bella jumped into his arms and he set her softly on the ground.  
"You too." He said to me, waving his arms in the same motion as he had with Bella.

I didn't know why, but I trusted him fully. I had just met him, but felt a sense of security. So I let go of the rock, pulling a Bella and banging my elbow on the way down, but he caught me.

"Ouch that looks painful." He said setting me on the ground. I lifted my arm slightly so I could get a better look at the scratch, it was bleeding but it wasn't too bad.

"It's fine" I said cradling my arm.

"Still, let's get something on it. We'll go back to my place and I'll fix you up."

"Really it's fine." I stated, smiling up at him. His concern gave me a warm feeling.

"Geez, Kris. You would think I would be the one to hurt myself. I think clumsiness runs in the family; I don't think it's just me." Bella said smiling. "Glad you're back so I don't look like as big of a klutz."

"Shut up Bells, you know you are worse off than I am." I said back while playfully pushing her shoulder backwards.

"Let's go sis." She said "It's starting to rain. We can go home and watch a movie. Jacob you are more than welcome to come to. " She smiled at the boy and started toward the truck.

"I'll meet you there." He said nodding at the both of us and then jogging away.

We both stepped into the truck and the minute the last door was shut securely Bella asked "What in the world was that all about?"

* * *

Okay, so second chapter, hope you guys like it. Please read and review! Sorry it took so long to get it posted, I'll try to be quicker about it.


	3. Movie Night

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella." I said in the most innocent voice I could muster. Truth was I really didn't know what had happened. All I knew was that **something did happen**.

"Kris, I've known you for practically your whole life. Something happened there and you need to tell me, so I'm not in the dark." She said while revving the engine of her monstrous truck.

I figured that I would use this as an opportunity to get some information about what had gone on between her and Edward.

"Ok, I'll tell if you do. " I said softly, tucking a piece of fallen hair behind my ear.

"Tell what? There's nothing to tell." Bella's voice had become strained and I saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Ok." I said reaching over and rubbing her shoulder. "It's going to be alright Bella, you know you can talk to me." We pulled into the driveway at that time and my sister sucked in a deep breath and tried to put on a brave face.

"I know. At least, that's what he promised" She said softly. "Now let's go. We can't leave Jacob waiting."

Jacob was sitting on the front porch, but as soon as he noticed us about to get out, my door was open and there he was, hand out, waiting to help me out of the vehicle. In his other hand he held a black umbrella that was the perfect size for two people.

"Th..thanks" I said a bit startled. I took his hand and getting out of the car, I glanced at Bella and she gave me a small smile. He had giving her an umbrella before he had reached me.

"Ye…yeah. No problem." He said with a wide smile, staying just a step behind me as we walked up to the door and entered the house.

"Okay." I said heading toward the living room. "What should we watch?" I asked spinning around to look at the two of them. "Horror, Comedy, Romance, just plain stupid?"

"I don't know." Bella said shrugging. "We could always check and see what movies are on the pay-per-view channels. Dad won't mind if we get one, I do it all the time."

"Sounds good to me." Jacob chimed in.

"K, Bells here's the remote. Show us how it's done." I said tossing her the remote, then plopping down on the couch.

"Okie dokie, let's see." She said, sitting lightly on the recliner, leaving the only other seat in the room, next to me.

Jacob slowly moved over to the couch and cautiously sat down next to me. I looked over at him and shyly smiled.

"So….You're Bella's sister. She's said a lot about you." He said awkwardly trying to make conversation, as Bella scrolled through the pay-per-view movies.  
"Only good things I hope." I said wrapping one arm around my knees while sliding the other through my hair.

"Nope sis, there isn't anything good to say, so I just have to tell them all the bad." She said without glancing our way. "So far, not so good. There aren't many good movies that just came out."  
"Aw sis you are just the best." I said in a mocking tone. "I didn't think there would be anything good. I haven't heard of anything interesting yet. Maybe we should just watch an old movie. Anyone up for a good dose of _The Little Rascals?_" I asked smiling.

"_The Little Rascals?_" Jacob asked with a puzzled look on his face.

I was shocked. "You've never seen it?" I asked amazed. I had thought every little kid in America had seen it.

Jacob just shook his head. "No I haven't ever heard of it."

"Okay, that's what we need to watch then. You, my friend, have missed out on a comical piece of childhood, and are therefore uncultured." I said grinning.  
"Okay, here we go." Bella said, pulling the DVD off of the shelf, packed from top to bottom with movies. She walked over the player and placed the disk in it, then disappeared to the kitchen to pop some popcorn.

Jacob and I's gaze met once more.

"You have amazing eyes."

He said out of nowhere. I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I tilted my head in towards my knees.

"Thanks." I managed to say softly, keeping my eyes on his the whole time.

He gave me a shy smile, "Now if this movie isn't good, it's all on you." He said playfully shoving at my knees.

"I'm willing to take that risk." I said my hand following his. He snatched my fingers as soon as they got to my legs and interlaced our fingers, then placing our joined hands on the couch cushion. I looked down at our hands. His was so big, and so tan, so rough, and mine was so small and pale, it looked fragile in his. But it felt right, it felt like my fingers were supposed fill the spaces between his and vice versa. Before I could think about it much more, the movie came on and Bella returned two big bowls of fresh, buttery popcorn.

* * *

Thanks for all the people who have shown some interest! Now I need some reviews! Do you guys want to know what happens between Bella and Edward? Or Jacob and Krissa? Come on! I'll give you more story if you give me some reviews! Please . Love you guys! Stay Classy!

Tressa


	4. After the Show

The end credits rolled, and Jacob's eyes wandered to me, for at least the hundredth time during the past hour or so. I turned to look at him. "So? What do you think?" I asked hoping that he had enjoyed the movie.

"Still the best movie ever!" Bella said smiling turning our way, " You guys didn't even touch your popcorn!"

I looked down at the full bowl of popcorn and then to Jacob's hand, which hadn't left mine since the beginning of the movie. "Oops! Guess I was too focused on the movie to eat popcorn."

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you were too focused on." Bella said taking the bowl from us. "What's your excuse?" She smiled, looking at Jake.

He chuckled, " I was too focused on trying to stay awake." He said looking my way.  
Bella rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. I put my dramatic sad face on, big puppy dog eyes and bottom lip jutted out and quivering.

"You didn't like it?" I asked in a meek voice.

"No, I actually did like it, I was just saying that so I didn't copy your excuse." He said smiling, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Good." I said, my face brightening. "I told you it was a good movie." I added.

"You were right." He said, locking eyes with me.

"Now what?" Bella asked, walking back in to the living room. Jacob checked the clock.

"Wow I didn't realize how late it was getting, I should probably head home" He let go of my hand and stood, giving Bella a hug. I stood to. "Thanks for having me over girls, I had a really good time." He turned smiling at me.

"I'm glad, Jake. See ya later!" Bella said plopping in to the chair once again. She began scanning the channels trying to find something on t.v.

Jake turned, heading toward the door. I followed him, noting the small smile that crept across Bella's face as we left the room.

"Thanks for coming." I said smiling. I could feel my cheeks turning bright pink. "It was nice meeting you."

"I'm glad I came." He said smiling back. He took my hand once again, this time raising it to his lips. He placed a small soft kiss on my knuckles. "Good night Krissa, I hope to see you again real soon." With that he opened the door and left.

I shut the door behind him sighing, then turned and headed back to the living room. I stretched out on the coach, big smile upon my face.

"So, what was that all about?" Bella asked turning her head my way. I looked at her, still grinning from ear to ear.

"I have no idea, but whatever it was I most certainly like it." I said yawning. "I think I'm gonna head to bed Bells. It's been a long, interesting day." I sat up and slowly got off the couch.

Bella flipped off the t.v. "Yeah, good idea. " She got up and we both walked up the stairs.

Now in this house there are only two bedrooms, so we knew we were going to have to share. But what we didn't know was that Charlie had been hard at work while we were at the beach. He had lofted Bella's bed on one side of the room and did the same with a new bed for me on the other side. Under each bed was a small desk with a computer and a large chest of drawers. The room looked better than it had in all the years I had seen it. Charlie had also brought all my luggage up and placed it on my side of the room. He had gone back to the precinct before we had even gotten home.

"Wow." I said looking around the room. "This is great." I said smiling heading over to my bags.

"Wonder if they're safe." Bella said jokingly reaching in to one of her drawers for some pajamas.

I fumbled through my bags and drew a smaller bag out of the biggest one, and also pulled out some shorts and an old t-shirt. "I'm going to get a quick shower." I said to Bella grabbing my small bag and clothes and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, it's been so long since I updated and sorry this is short, I will have another up ASAP, this is kind of a transition chapter! I've had a lot goin' on lately but I'll do better I promise! Stay Classy!

Tressa


	5. Headline News: Hiker Found Dead

"Ahhh that's better." I said walking back in to the room still towel drying my hair and taking one more look around the room. "Charlie really did a nice job here."

Bella looked up from the book she'd had her nose in. "Yeah, he really did." She said quickly returning to the book. I climbed the small ladder and sat on the bed.

"So..How's it going?"I asked her, trying to get the answers that I had wanted out of her earlier.

"It's fine." She said closing the book and sitting upright. "Why did you really come back?" Bella asked quietly.

"I came back to be with my family, and to make sure my big sister was ok. I've gotten so many worried phone calls from Charlie and a million times more calls from mom. Bells, you have to tell me what's going on. Please, if I get one more '_your sisters mood is worrying me, I don't know what to do, help Kris.' _Email from mom or dad I might just wring your neck!" I smiled at her, "Please Bells, I wanna help."

"It's nothing, I told you already, Edward broke up with me, then left town. End of story."

"Not end of story, there's something else going on Bella. Come on…Spill."

Bella's head lowered, and she fiddled with the pages of her book. "It was just so sudden. I…I mean…I didn't even get to say good-bye." Tears steadily streamed down my sisters' face.

"I'm sorry Bells, I know it's hard." I said softly climbing off my own bed and across the room to hers. "But if he can't even let you know when he's leaving, then he's not worth it. Remember, momma always said, '_no guy is worth your tears, and the one who is won't make you cry_'" I rubbed my sisters' back. "It's all gonna be okay Bells."

She looked up at me "I don't know about that Kris, I sure hope so. Now, let's get off of this subject before I drown." She looked up at me with a weak smile.

I smiled back, gave her a hug and headed back to my own bed. "Night, Bells. Love you!"

"Nighty night sis, love you to. I'm glad you're home."

I flicked the lights off, snuggled under the covers and was asleep in minutes.

**JACOB**

"Wow." Jacob said to himself. "That girl is….wow." Jacob glanced back at the house one last time.

"She's beautiful, those blue eyes, and that…that beautiful golden blonde hair….she's just beautiful." Once he hit the road he began jogging.

"I know she is." A deep voice sounded through the dense trees.

"Who's there?" Jacob asked quickly, straining his ears to hear which direction the voice was coming from. Even with his heightened senses, the dense trees and pitch blackness of the night made it virtually impossible to see.

"Krissa Swan is one of the most beautiful girls in the entire world." The voice said again, a hint of longing was mixed in. Jacob's head snapped to the right. This voice…it somehow seemed familiar.

"Who are you? How do you know her?" Jacob asked

"I've known her, a lot longer than you have." The voice replied.  
"I don't care how long you've known her; I want to know how you know her." Jacob demanded. This time there was no answer. The only sound was the rustle of the leaves and distant thunder, another storm was rolling in yet again. Jacob began jogging once again trying to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"That voice is just so familiar." He said to himself as he came upon his house. He swung the front door open, and walked to his room, and fell on his bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Swan Sisters**

The light of the morning sun shone through the window of the little room. Bella had been awake for hours. She had dozed in an out for the past few hours but her mind always kept wandering to Edward, and that kept her awake for the better par t of the night.

As soon as the light hit my face I rolled over and groaned. We had forgotten to shut the curtains last night and got a nice wake-up call from the sun because of it. "Bells, are you up?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes and turning to see if my sister was up or not.

"Yes." She said turning to me. "I'm glad you're here" She added, with a yawn.

I threw my covers towards the end of the bed and sluggishly made my way down the ladder. "Breakfast anyone?"

"MMMMMM….whatcha makin?" Bella asked climbing down her own ladder. "I'm starved!"

I silently padded down the stairs with Bella close behind. We didn't want to take the chance of waking Charlie up, if he was still asleep that is.

As soon as I reached the kitchen I began searching through cabinets to find what I needed. "I'm thinkin'…." I opened the fridge to check out what I was workin' with. "hmmm…..how about scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns with gravy, and toast?" I asked turning to Bella.

"Sounds good!" She said smiling pulling three plates and forks out of the cabinets and drawers.

I took the eggs, bacon and sausage out of the fridge and the hash browns out of the freezer. I searched the pantry and found a sausage gravy mix.

"It's kinda weird that Charlie isn't up yet." Bella stated taking a seat at the table. "I mean, he's usually up before the butt-crack of dawn." She giggled.

I laughed too as I greased a frying pan to start the eggs and one to fry the bacon. "Hmmm…wonder why he's not up yet. I didn't even hear him come in last night."

"Neither did I. I wonder where he was last night. He was out really late." Bella got up from the table and walked to the window. "Either he left super early this morning, or he hasn't even come back." She said turning around.

I looked over my shoulder, flipping the bacon. "Wonder what's going on, he wouldn't work that late or get up that early unless there was something big going on. Would he?"

"No, normally he's home around five and remember….. he did leave again last night after we had left."

"I do remember that, I wonder what's happened." I asked finishing up the breakfast and placing it on two of the three plates.

**Jacob**

Jacob awoke to a large thud. His own large thud. He had fallen out of his tiny bed and on to the cold hard floor. "Ugh." He said sitting up, back against the bed. "I need to get a bigger bed" He said as he stretched out.

There was a knock on his door. "Jacob, you okay?" His father, Billy Black, asked.

"Yeah pops I'm good, just fell off the bed….again." Jacob answered laughing. He stood up and opened the door.

"You want some breakfast son?" Billy asked.

"Sure, sounds good." He said taking a seat at the table. His father placed a very large stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Jake…" His dad said, trying to catch Jacob between bites.

"Yeah dad?"

"Would you keep an eye on Bella today? Charlie called, and said they think there is another 'animal' on the loose. He said it's pretty bad, they found a hiker who was almost unrecognizable."

"Sure dad, no problem. Did you Bella's sister is back?"

"No I didn't, I haven't seen that girl since she was a baby. How is she?"

"Beautiful!" Jacob gushed, stabbing a large section of pancake and shoveling it in his mouth. Billy could only laugh, he knew that the two had had a connection since birth. He just didn't have any idea that it would be as strong as it was.

* * *

Here's another for ya! Hope you guys enjoy! I've got more time on my hands now, so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently! Stay Classy

Tressa :D


	6. Stranger in the Woods

Charlie's cruiser pulled in the driveway. "Dad's home" Bella said walking back to the table. She sat down and began to eat her breakfast.

"Hey daddy." I said with a smile as Charlie walked in the door.

"Morning, girls" he said rubbing his eyes. They were bloodshot and he had large bags under his eyes. I could tell that he hadn't slept at all last night.

"What's goin' on dad? Why were you out so late?" Bella asked as he kicked off his shoes and slipped off his gun belt.

"It's nothing you two need to worry about, just an animal again; we'll have it figured out soon. But girls, do me a favor, don't go into the woods at all until I tell you it's ok."

"Okay…." I said hesitantly. "Do you want some breakfast dad?" I asked fixing a second plateful of food.

"Ah sweetie, I would love some, but I'm exhausted. Could you cover a plateful and put it in the microwave for me? It smells delicious." He answered

"Of course dad." I said smiling, moving over to fix him a plateful, he smiled then made his way up the stairs. I looked over at Bella for the first time since Charlie had told us what was going on. "What's up Bells? You look like you just saw a ghost." I covered the plate with a paper towel and placed it the microwave.

"Huh?" She said shaking her head as if she'd been lost in thought for a long time.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"N.." She stuttered.

"Yeah, sure, I've heard that before." I said, rolling my eyes. I was getting frustrated with her holding out on me. I knew she knew something and she just wasn't gonna tell me. Of course, I had my secrets to, and my suspicions about what was really going on. "I'm gonna get dressed and go for a run." I said heading up the stairs

**Jacob**

When Jake finished his pancakes he stood up from the table thanked his dad and headed back to his room to put on a fresh pair of clothes.

After changing, well throwing on a pair of jean shorts, he opened the window and hopped out. He knew his dad wouldn't mind, he did it all the time, so it wasn't anything new. When his feet hit the ground he immediately started running.

Once he reached the beach he slowed down and then stopped in front of the rock where he had seen the two girls the day before.

Jacob slowly climbed to the top of the rock and looked out at the gray ocean. The sky that morning matched perfectly, but that wasn't anything new in Forks, Washington.

He couldn't get his mind off of Krissa. Her golden hair, her beautiful blue eyes….but something seemed off. "Who did that voice belong to?" He whispered to himself.

"What voice?"

Jacob spun around to see who had asked the question and was surprised to see that is was Krissa. She looked absolutely gorgeous, dressed in a tight light blue running top, black shorts and white running shoes.

"What voice Jacob?" Kris was now making her way up the giant rock.

He had to blink a couple of times to focus. "Oh, uh….I had a weird dream last night that had a familiar voice in it…just tryin' to figure out whose it was."

"Oh." She said sitting next to him. She pulled the hair tie out ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and looked at Jacob smiling. "That's interesting. I hope you find out, I hate it when you are trying to think of something or someone and you just can't, and then it bugs you until you figure it out!" She laughed

Jacob laughed too. "Yeah, that's never a good thing, and then you don't wanna talk to anyone because you are trying to figure it out, and you think it's on the tip of your tongue, and you don't want to forget it."

"So do you want me to leave, so you can figure it out?" She said her smile fading after Jake's comment.

"No…no..no that's not what I meant at all." He said, trying to make that beautiful smile of hers return. "You are definitely the exception to that." He said smiling, scootching closer, but just slightly.

Kris smiled and a pinkish hue appeared on her cheeks. "Ok….thanks." She said nibbling on her lower lip a bit.

Jake looked in to Kris's bright blue eyes and that same feeling he had gotten when he re-met her yesterday came back again in full force. He suddenly forgot all about the voice he had heard the night before.

He smiled nervously, "How…how'd ya sleep?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine, I'm really worried about Bella though, she seems really shaken up about this, but won't tell me anything."

"Yeah, that blood-sucking leech….."Jacob mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you call him?" Krissa asked.

"Nothing, the guys just gets under my skin is all"

"Well, I don't even know enough about him to form any kind of opinion I mean, I don't even know the guys last name…but that doesn't matter, hurting my sister definitely didn't start him off on the right foot. " Krissa began rambling, she was tired of being in the dark about the whole thing.

"Cullen….his last name is Cullen." Jacob said looking out toward the ocean.

"Culllen?" Krissa repeated, that name was so familiar, but why. A face flashed in her mind from a memory of long ago, and suddenly she knew exactly why it sounded so familiar.

"Yeah." Jacob answered in a disgusted tone, he turned to look at Kris and saw the shocked look on her face. " What is it?"

"Uh….nothing….it's nothing" she said smiling. "I'd better get back home, it was nice seeing you again." She began to make her way down the rock, when Jacob jumped to the ground.

"Here let me help you." He said taking her waist. "Just lean back in to me."

Kris did what he told her, this time coming away from the rock without a scratch.

"Thanks." She said turning to face him. "Well….I'll see ya later." She said slowly walking away.  
"See ya." He said in return watching her as she turned and began running in the direction of her house.

**Krissa**

After she'd made it off of the reservation Kris slowed down to a walk. A million thoughts were running through her head. "Cullen. Why were they in forks?" She said to herself softly.

"Well, it is the wettest place in the continental U.S." A voice from behind her said.  
She turned around to see who it was, although judging by the voice; she knew exactly who it was.

"True, very true. It's been awhile, I thought you and your family had moved to Alaska."

"We had." A broad, muscular figure with short dark hair stepped out from the cover of the trees. "And it has been awhile, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Good. I wondered when you'd be back in Forks, since your sister was here and all."

"Well, it took a very close friend of yours breaking my sisters heart, but it got me here" She answered shrugging.

The man moved closer, moving a piece of golden blonde hair behind Krissa ear. "I've missed you Kris." He said softly, staring in to her blue eyes.

Kris pulled away, "How's Rosealie?"

* * *

Hey Everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to put up another Chapter! My radiology classes and work have pretty much taken up my whole life now! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love readin' 'em! Keep 'em coming! I'll try and post another chapter as soon as I can! :D Love you all!


	7. It's All Tied Together

**Bella**

After Kris had left for her run, Bella returned to their room. She showered, got dressed in a pair of jeans, a dark blue tank top, and a red and blue plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She was just going to let her hair air-dry instead of messing with blow drying it. Taking a seat at her desk she began typing .

_Dear Alice,_

_My sister Krissa is in town. It's nice that she's here, but all she wants to know is what happened between Edward and I, and that's something I don't even know. I wish you were here to meet her, I think you two would get along great! I also think that there is something going on between her and Jacob, I'm not sure exactly what it is yet. I miss you all very much, yes even Rosalie. I know this won't reach you, but I guess it helps to have hope. _

_All My Love,_

_Bella Swan_

Bella hit the send button knowing that a message would pop up telling her that the message could not be delivered.

She shut her computer and headed downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table finishing off the breakfast Krissa had left him earlier that morning.

"Hey dad."  
"Hey Bells." He answered getting up out of his seat and placing his empty plate in the sink. It was Sunday, and normally he would be ready to go fishing, but today he was dressed in his uniform.

"Going in to work today dad? What about fishing"

"Well, the town is in a frenzy from all that's been going on, so I'm gonna work some overtime to try to figure out what's going on. " Charlie said while fastening his belt around his waist, he moved over to Bella and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon Bells, have a good day."

Just as Charlie opened the door Krissa was there reaching for the knob. The look on her face was one mixed of shock and pain, but it suddenly disappeared when she noticed Charlie at the door.

"Hey daddy! Going to work today?"

"Yup. I'll be back soon." He gave Krissa a quick hug and headed out to the cruiser.

"Ok, dad might not have seen your face, but I sure did. What's up Kris?"

"It's nothing Bella, don't worry." Kris answered smiling walking to the living room, throwing herself on the couch and turning on the t.v.

Bella grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. off. "Bull Kris, what's going on?" She demanded.

"Well…"Kris began."I'm gonna pull a Bella, and not tell you anything." She pulled the remote out of her sisters hands and turned the t.v. back on.

"What?" Bella said. "I tell you everything!" Bella stated.

Krissa turned to her sister, "Oh really? Then why haven't you told me what happened with Edward, or his last name for that matter? I had to find that one out from Jacob this morning. Until you decide to start telling me things, I'm keeping this to myself, besides; it's nothing important so you don't need to worry about it. "She got up off of the couch and headed up the stairs to her room.

Bella sat down on the couch, pulled her knees up to her chest and let a big sigh escape her lips.

**Cullens**

"What do you mean she's in Forks?" Edward inquired. "I thought she was still in Italy."

"Well, she was, but she moved back to help Bella. Apparently she's not getting along to well."

"Why would she come to see Bella? How does she even know her?" Edward rubbed his temples and turned to face a rundown fire place.

"She's Bella's sister…." Emmett answered confused a bit that Edward hadn't put the two together."Look I know you didn't want any visitors but….."

"Yeah yeah it's fine…I can't believe I didn't realize that. Of course they are sisters!" He sighed heavily. "You're still in love with her aren't you."

"NO!" Emmett shouted trying to convince even himself. "No, of course not, I have Rose now, and I love her. "

"Does she know about Krissa?" He asked turning to look Emmet in the eyes.

"No, but it doesn't matter, the only reason I knew Kris was in town was because Alice had seen her coming. But I think that smelly dog is trying to get his paws on her….." Emmett's tone grew darker as he spoke.

"He like's anyone with the last name Swan and two legs." Edward replied.

"You should go back to Bella, Edward. She's really torn apart about you leaving, Kris is really worried about her."

"No, I can't. I promised her it would be as if I'd never been there."

"Well, that's working out really well." Emmett stated.

**Jacob**

He couldn't get that voice out of his of head. He wanted to know who his competition would be this time. It was such a familiar voice but he just could not think of it.

He knocked on Sam's door it was time for the wolves to have a little meeting. The red-headed bloodsucker was back in town and they had to take care of her.

"Hello Jacob." Emily's smiling face greeted him as she opened the door and let him inside the house. "You're the first one here, have a seat. Would you like some muffins?"

"Hey, sure sounds great!" Jacob answered sitting down at the table and taking the large blueberry muffin that Emily had handed him. As he took the first bite the rest of the pack filed in to the kitchen!

Sam stood before all of them, "We are going to go on a search, see where the redhead last was. She's been causing a lot of trouble around here, and needs to be taken care of."

"K, lets go." Jacob said getting up and heading towards the door. He began to run towards where they had last spotted Victoria and phased. The pack wasn't far behind him.

"Dude" Quil thought "Who's this new girl in your head?"  
"Yeah man? Who is it." Embry chimed in.  
Jacob chuckled in his mind, he had, had a feeling that they would wonder about her, but that voice still wouldn't leave his thoughts.  
"Sounds like that damn blood-sucker that tried to come on our land…" Paul growled.

Jacob turned his head to look at Paul. He was right, that was exactly who the voice sounded like. Jacob's nostrils flared, those leeches were always involved in the Swan sister's lives somehow, and he was sick and tired of it.

**Krissa**

Once she reached her room she climbed on the top of the bed and opened a book. She let her head fall back against the pillow and let a giant sigh escape her lips.

"What in the world is he doing here?" She whispered to herself. "And how did he know I was here. I mean, Edward wasn't around here to tell him she was back…it must've been Alice, she had to have seen me. Why did I have to meet them all in Italy….." She pulled a blanket over her head trying to get the memories of that first summer in Italy out of her head.

* * *

Here ya go! I had time to write another Chapter! You are sooooooooo very welcome! :D hehe, More reviews please! You guys are the best! I'm gonna try my best to have yet another Chapter up this weekend! Enjoy! Love you! :D


	8. Memories and Mistakes

_Dark clouds hung above the city of Volterra, Italy as I sat at the Roman theatre reading "Pride and Prejudice". It looked as if a storm could break any moment, but these are the days that I like best. Because of the darkening sky most of the people of the city were locked up tight in their homes. The theatre was almost completely empty except for a couple of locals. _

_As I turned the page as a shadow blocked the already faded light of the gray afternoon. I looked up to see a man, arms folded across his chest, dressed in black wife-beater tank top and black cargo pants. His arms and neck were littered with scary looking tattoos. He smiled at me. His teeth were yellow and rotted. He smelled as if he had just climbed out of a sewer. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me up toward him, laughing the entire time. I still have no idea where my book is, because it slipped from my fingers. I screamed as he began to drag me, but he clamped one of his dirty hands over my mouth. My legs scraped against the broken cement of the theatre seats. _

_I'm not sure what happened, but in an instant I went from being frightened out of my wits to everything being completely black. When I woke up, it was raining, but I was dry. I blinked my eyes a few times and slowly sat up, holding the back of my head. _

_I was quickly told to lie back down. A blonde haired, pale man placed his hand on my shoulder and urged that I lie back down. I did as he asked, completely terrified of what was going on. _

"_We aren't going to hurt you." Another voice spoke. _

"_What…what happened?" I rasped. _

_Yet another voice chimed in "That man was trying to kidnap you. I tried to stop him without getting you hurt, but unfortunately he dropped you on the cement before I could catch you." This voice was kind, and I could tell that he meant no harm. _

"_Thanks." I managed. _

_The man who had just spoken moved over to the side of the bed on which I was lying. _

"_Where am I?"_

"_You are safe. I'm going to take good care of you. My name is Dr. Carlise Cullen. You are in my house with my family." He stepped around my savior and placed a cool, damp cloth on my head, which was throbbing. _

"_Thank you." I said again, trying to smile, and I eventually fell asleep._

Krissa woke up dazed. She sat up in her own bed and shut the book that she hadn't even attempted to read. Bella was standing at the end of the ladder with her arms crossed.

"Hey, sis I'm really sorry I haven't said much about Edward….it's just really painful to even think about him, let alone talk about him."

"It's ok Bells." I said climbing backwards down the ladder. "I understand."

She smiled at me, "So, how was your run….and your nap?" She asked.

"They were good, a little freaky but nothin' bad." I replied. "I'm thinking, since we got up so early this morning that, we have time to take a quick day trip to Port Angeles for a little 'your sister wants some new clothes before school tomorrow' shopping!"

"I don't know how much shopping I'll do, but I'll go with you." Bella said

"Yay! Let me change and I'll be ready to go!" I rummaged through my drawers and found a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with an American Eagle logo on it and went to the bathroom, changed, checked my make-up and went back into the bedroom with my running clothes in a bundle. I threw them in the dirty clothes hamper and looked at Bella, who had sat down thinking that I was going to take longer than I actually did.

"Ready?" I asked her moving toward the door.

"Let's go." She said getting up and following me down the stairs, out the door and into the truck. Bella started the truck, pulled out of the drive and we headed out of town. "I'm gonna stop by the station to let Charlie know where we are going."

"Ok." I said smiling at her.

**Cullen's**

Edward and Emmett pulled up to the Cullen's new residence. They stepped out of Emmett's Jeep and walked up the steps only to be met with a welcoming hug from Esme.

"Edward, we've missed you." She said sweetly.

Rosalie appeared in the doorway a second later, and Emmett had never felt so nervous. He needed to speak with Jasper as soon as possible, so he would help him keep his nerves in check.

"Hey." She said wrapping her arms around him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey." He said grinning back, returning the hug.

They moved into the house and situated themselves in the living room. No one said anything about Krissa being back in Forks knowing that two of their clan knew nothing about her.

Rose looked at Emmett "Jasper, Esme and I talked about going on a hunt…would you like to come?"

Emmett grabbed her waist." I would but I went before I went to visit Edward, so I'm good. Maybe next time?"

"Okay." She said and headed towards the door. Jasper and Esme followed close behind, but not before giving Alice and Carlise a small peck on the cheek.

As soon as they were out of reach Emmett relaxed. Carlise turned to him. "You're sure she's in Forks."

"Yes. I kind of went to see her." He admitted, although Edward had already known that.

"Emmett, that's dangerous. This is a delicate situation…."  
"I think the dog is falling for her." Emmett interrupted. "He's no good for her, he can't have her." Emmett's anger spiked.

"Emmett calm down." Alice spoke softly placing her tiny hand on her brother's arm.

"Emmett, what all did you say to her?" Carlise asked

"I just told her that I missed her…..she brought up Rose and ran off…I didn't try to follow her, I didn't want to anger her."

"That was wise, she's a sweet girl, but if the Volturi were frightened by her strength as a mortal, then we should be cautious, we have no idea what she might be." Carlise replied.

For lack of a better phrase, of course. They all assumed that she was human. She smelled like a human, looked like a human, was exactly like any normal human being, but the fact that the Volturi were frightened by her, made them all a little more cautious.

"I just….I don't know what to do Carlise…." Emmett sat down and placed his head in his hands, then slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at them with pain filled eyes…" I still love her Carlise, I tried to deny it but I can't….that summer was the best summer of my immortal life. " He admitted.

Alice moved to sit next to him. She said nothing, just simply sat there.

"Emmett, can you try to keep your thoughts down, I can't think." Edward said.

"Sorry." Emmett whispered.

Carlise stood as still as a statue, thinking, trying to figure it all out. He had never seen Emmett this way, but there had to be something they could do to help him get through this.

Emmett suddenly stood up very quickly.

"No Emmett you can't do that." Edward stated, hearing what had run through his brother's mind.

Emmett said nothing, only headed toward the door. A second later the three left in the living room heard his Jeep start up and pull out of the drive.

"We have to follow him before he makes a big mistake." Alice said rushing toward the door.

**Jacob**

The pack had finished their search for the day and came up empty pawed. They met back at Sam's house. Once everyone had phased back in to their human forms, Jacob was immediately bombarded with questions about Krissa.  
"Please leave me alone about it guys, I'm about to rip a certain vampire to shreds." He said breathing heavily. He sat down at the table in Sam's kitchen and tried to calm himself down. The rest of the pack remained silent, not wanting to anger him.  
"I can't lose her to a vampire. That can't happen again."

Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright Jacob. I feel things will go in your favor this time. You've imprinted with this one, have you not?" Sam smiled down at him as Jacob came to the sudden realization that the energy he had felt between Krissa and himself was that of an imprint growing stronger.

* * *

Here is a treat for you! Three chapters in one weekend! You are Soooooooooooo very welcome...now can i please please please get some more reviews! :D Love you all, Have a good week, hopefully I can post another chapter soon! :D

3 Tressa


	9. Confessions

**Swan Sisters**

Bella put the truck in park and both sisters got out. Krissa opened the door to the station for her sister and then followed her in.

"Hey dad." Bella said walking up to his desk.

"Bells, Kris….what're you girls doing here?" He asked only slightly looking up from the papers in front of him.

"Oh, we just wanted to let you we're gonna go for a day trip to Port Angeles so I can get some new clothes before school tomorrow." I answered

"Alrighty, just drive careful, be safe, and don't leave each other alone. You two are fine together, but boy you girls can get yourselves in to trouble when you're separated. " He chuckled.

"Alright dad." Bella said rolling her eyes, and smiling.

"We'll be fine daddy." I walked around his desk and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then went to follow Bella out the door.

"Hold on girls." He said reaching in to his pocket and pulling out one of his credit cards. "Here, your clothes shopping is on me….just don't get to crazy." He said smiling.

"Dad!" I said smiling, " You do not have to do that!" I walked back over to him.

"You girls deserve it. Have fun." He said pushing the card towards Bella and I. I ran around the desk and hugged him quickly.

"Thanks dad!"

"Go, have fun."

I picked the card up off of the desk and walked out the door behind Bella.

**Cullens**

"Emmett you cannot hurt him!" Alice grabbed his arm before he got in to the jeep. "Please Emmet just stop and think. Think of the danger you could put the rest of the family in if you try to hurt him."

As Emmett paused for a moment Carlise had moved in between the jeep and Emmett. "Please son, just go back inside, we'll figure out what needs to be and what can be done." He gently placed his hand on Emmett shoulder. "Come on, let's go." He said slowly leading Emmett back towards the house.

"Those damn dogs." Emmett muttered. "Always trying to take what's not theirs."

"Emmett. I never thought I'd be defending a dog but, he most likely doesn't know that you and her had a thing, you know?" Alice said softly.

Edward sprinted toward the door, opening it for his family. "Alice, that's the last time I want to hear you defending that mutt." He said hatred for Jacob lacing his words.

She glanced back at him only for a moment, and then returned her focus to Emmett.

"Emmett, everything will be ok. You just have to calm down. Besides what would you do about Rose if you tried to get Krissa back?"

"I…I …don't know…ok…I just don't know." He answered painfully.

"Who's Krissa…." A small voice came from behind him.

Everyone in the room looked up to see Rosalie standing there, a small tear sliding down her porcelain cheek.

**Swan Sisters**

"Ok." Bella said as she turned the key and started the truck.

"Ok what?" I asked ask we pulled out on to the road.

"Tell me what was going on with you this morning…."

"Like I told you…it's nothing." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Really…it's nothing Bells."

"Alright….I still don't believe you, but alright."

The rest of the car ride was silent, well, sort of. I was singing along with the radio the entire time.

"Kris, you have a BEAUTIFUL voice, but seriously….is there a song you don't know?" Bella asked as we got out of the car at the first store.

"Um, probably, but I don't know what it's called!" We were both laughing as I opened the door for her.

I stopped right inside the doorway.

This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

Emmett was standing right in front of me. His golden honey eyes bearing down on me. My heart leapt into my throat and I could not think of any words.

**Cullens (taking place at the same time as Bella and Krissa's car ride)**

Emmett stood slowly and walked over to Rosalie. He placed his hands upon both her shoulders and looked in to her eyes.

He didn't feel the same looking in to Rose's eyes as he did when he looked in to Krissa's. She was his one true love, and no one, no matter how beautiful, kind, and loving they were could completely fit his heart the way Kris did.

"Rose." He whispered, moving one hand around to the small of her back, he began leading her towards the door "We need to talk. I have some things I have to tell you."

Emmett led Rose to the back yard where a small wooden bench sat among a bed of dead flowers.

"What's going on Emmett? Who's Krissa?" Rosalie demanded.

Emmett started with the story of how he and Krissa had met, how he'd saved her from being kidnapped, and how, while they were in Italy, he had fallen truly, madly, deeply in love with her. He told Rose about how he thought he had forgotten her, although she had crossed his mind multiple times the past year, and how, upon her return to Forks, he realized how strongly he felt for her.

Rose sat as calmly as she could through Emmett's story, though tears had begun to stream from her eyes. She couldn't find any words to say.

They sat there in silence awhile. Emmett finally reached over to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Rose." He whispered.

"Me too." She said weakly, and with that, she was gone.

* * *

First off I want to apologize to those I wrote to and said I'd have it up the other day! I had some unforseen computer problems, SORRY! Second; Thank you all SO much for the nice reviews, the best feeling is when I read a nice review! Sorry it's taken me soooo long to update, my radiology classes and my work have kind of taken over my life, but I will try to update again soon! Thanks again for all of the support! And keep on reviewing!

3 Tressa


	10. An Evening Out

**Clothing Store in Port Angeles**

I did everything I could to keep her composure. I had to keep in mind that I was still furious with him for coming back into my life so abruptly, and after having left that way as well.

"Ummm...hi" I managed to get out, glancing over at my sister, who had quickly said hello, snickered and began scouring the racks for clothing.

"Hello" Emmet said. His voice was a smooth as silk, and those golden eyes would not turn from my eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm ffff...fine" I stuttered out. The butterflies in my stomach started fluttering so rapidly, and my cheeks were suddenly flooded with a bright pink color. "You?"

"Alright, I guess." His hand reached for mine as he answered. "You know, I love when your cheeks get all flushed." He said grinning and lacing his fingers with my own.

Suddenly my mind became clear and jerked my hand from his. "Rosalie." Was the only thing I said before pushing past him, searching for Bella in the rows of clothes.

He began to follow me, so I quickened my pace. "Hey.." he called after me. After practically running through rows and rows of cute clothing, mad at Emmett for making it impossible for me to stop and look, he finally caught up with me. His big hands wrapped fully around my small arm. "Rose left."

I turned to look at him. "Nice try." I said sighing and turning to walk away once again.

"She left because I told her about you, and that summer in Italy."

I stopped, closed my eyes, and remembered that summer fondly. But as my eyes closed another face popped in to my head. A dark tanned face, chocolate colored kind eyes, and a smile that could make any girl weak in the knees. By this time Emmett had made his way over to me.

"Will you at least talk to me." He pleaded

"Yes." I replied. "But not today, I'm shopping with my sister. If I can even find her again."

"She's in the dressing room, she went in about 5 minutes ago." He said quickly. "How about tonight? I'll meet you outside your house, and we can take walk in the woods."

"Fine, Ten o'clock" I said, then began to make my way toward the dressing room. I only looked back once but Emmett had already vacated the premises.

I let a long sigh escape my lips and closed the distance between the dressing rooms and I just as Bella was walking out wearing a dark blue, long-sleeved top. It was simple, very Bella, but the color complimented her pale color and dark hair.

"Wow Bells, that looks great!" I said forcing a smile on my face.

**Later that evening at the Swan House**

Once they returned from their shopping adventure they took their bags and bags of new clothes upstairs, and dropped them on the floor.

"I'm gonna go down and start supper." I said as I headed down the stairs, but I was met with a tall figure standing in my way.

"No need Krissy." My father was standing there, his arm around my shoulder, turned me around and led me back upstairs.

"Hey dad!" Bella said, folding and hanging up all her new clothes. She stopped for a moment and pulled the credit card out of her pocket "Here's your card." She said handing it to Charlie.

"By the look of this mountain I'm sure you girls maxed it out!" He said laughing. "Now, get ready, we're going out to eat."

"It's getting chilly, I'm gonna change my shirt really quick." Bella said. "And we didn't max it out, pretty much everything was on sale." She stated disappearing in to the bathroom.

"I'll go downstairs so you can change too if you need to Krissy. Hope you had fun today" He said turning and heading back down the stairs.

"Thanks daddy." I said smiling. "I did" Then I turned to the sacks of clothes that had migrated from the floor to my desk. "Hmmmm, now what to wear."

I rummaged through the new shirts, deciding that the jeans she'd been wearing all day would be fine. I picked out a forest green camisole, and a gray long-sleeved cardigan, and threw a black skinny belt around my waist. Just as I finished, Bella walked out in her new blue shirt.

"We look amazing" I said smiling. "I just have to throw my boots on and I'm ready to go" I slipped in to some thigh high black slouchy boots and we headed down the stairs. I quickly glimpsed at the clock taking note that it was 8:30. I was a little worried about my walk 'n talk with Emmett this evening.

We all hopped into the squad car and went to the local diner. Dad questioned us about our trip and complimented our outfits, assuming they were new only because we had been shopping.

Once we entered the diner Dad was waving. Billy and Jacob black were across the restaurant at a table that was made to seat five.

"We're eatin' with the Black's tonight!" Dad said, stating the obvious as we made our way to the table. Dad sat beside Billy, and Bella took the seat next to dad leaving the seat beside Jacob as my only option.

As I sat down we all smiled and greeted each other. Jacob turned directly to me and starting asking about my day. I conveniently left out the part about Emmett.

"You look great tonight" He said smiling. I returned the smile and a slight blush flooded my cheeks.

"Thank you."

I was thankful that the waitress chose that moment to come take our drink orders. "Sweet tea" I said, then dad made a joke about me being sweet enough already. We all laughed and then turned to our menu's.

I let the arm closest to Jacob drop to my side. I really wasn't hungry and nothing on the menu seemed to appetizing. But when the waitress came back around I ordered a grilled chicken salad. That was also the moment I realized that Jacob had woven his fingers with mine and had been stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

I quickly glanced down, it seemed to fit. And apparently it hadn't bothered me, it had felt as if our hands were supposed to be conjoined. I looked up to his face as he smiled his half-smile, at the fact that I had just noticed he was holding my hand. I gave a small shrug and tiny smile in return and let it be.

Unfortunately I was right handed and by the time the food came we had to release our hold on each other to eat.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" Jacob asked. I had been glancing frequently at the clock on the wall as the time grew nearer to ten.

"Oh, I guess I didn't realize I had been" I said, playing it off like I didn't know what was going on.

He shook his head and returned to his meal. The conversation was light the entire meal. Once we had finished our meal and the boys had finished their pie we all stood up to go our separate ways. Bella said good-bye to Billy and Jacob and went to wait in the car. The two then headed toward the door and I went to follow, but I felt a light grip around my wrist and heard a soft whisper "Wait".

I turned to Jacob and his face was inches from mine. "We should do this again sometime. Only just the two of us." He said smiling.

I couldn't help it, that smile made me melt, I couldn't form any words so all I did was smile and nod. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Oh boy, did he smell good! We stayed like this for a few moments before he let go.

"I think our dad's are waiting for us." He gestured to the door. "Ladies first." I smiled and moved in front of him walking toward out the door.

"I'll call you." He said as we parted ways. I smiled, nodded and slid in to the car.

Bella and dad had the biggest grin's on their faces as they burst out in to a chorus of "Krissy and Jacob Sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

I buried my face in my hands, laughing so hard but begging them to stop. Unfortunately the torture continued the entire ride home. As we stepped through the door I looked up at the clock. I still had fifteen minutes until I was supposed to meet up with Emmett.

Dad yawned "Well girls that was a fun night, but I'm tuckered out." He hugged us each and headed to bed.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get a shower." Bella said. I nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table waiting to hear the shower turn on before I headed up the stairs. I looked in my mirror, fluffed my hair a bit and spritz some perfume on before heading back down the stairs and out the door.

It wasn't quite ten but Emmett was outside waiting already.

"I was afraid you would back out." He said cautiously taking a step toward me and offering me his hand.

"I wouldn't do that." I said a bit offended, but I put my hand in his. "So..." We started walking toward the woods. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us." He said softly, turning his head toward mine.

"There isn't an us Emmett, you made sure of that when you left Italy." I replied, no anger in my voice. "You crushed me."

"I didn't want it to happen that way. I wanted to tell you good-bye, where we were going, I didn't even want to go...I...I..."

"You didn't have to go" I said cutting him off, and stopping dead in my tracks. I let go of his hand and turned to face him. "You could've stayed, you're what a hundred and something years old, and still can't make a decision for yourself?"

"I didn't want to leave my family." He said turning to me. "I had to go with them."

"So you had to go, which also meant, you had to forget about me." I looked around the forest finding a fallen tree and taking a seat on it. My eyes turned to my feet as the silence fell upon us.

I heard the crunch of the leaves beneath his feet as he moved to take a place next to me.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a broken voice. "It was my greatest mistake."

I could almost hear the tears forming in his voice.

I lifted my head to face him, and there they were. A few tears escaped from his eyes and rolled down his glistening cheeks. But it was his hand that moved to catch the ones that had begun to spill from mine.

"So, what now?" I had been so sure that after he had left, I was over him, but looking in to those golden eyes all of the sweet memories of the past came flooding back. "What do you..." But before I could get the words out, his cold lips were against mine.

_**I apologize for taking such a long time to update. My class and work schedule has been CRAZY! However I did have some time to get one up for you tonight! Thanks for the feedback! I'll try to be quicker with another chapter! :D Much love! -Tressa**_


	11. Confusion and Clarity

**The Woods**

I quickly pulled away, a look of shock plastering my face.

"Why did you do that? How could you possibly think that was the right moment for that!"

By this time I was furious, he was just toying with my emotions. I stood up and walked to the next tree, taking deep breaths along the way trying to calm myself down.

His face looked about as shocked as mine was.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I..I.." He paused

"No. I take that back! I'm not sorry!" He said standing as well. In one swift moment he had me pinned against the tree. "Why should I be? You know how I feel about you." He said softening his tone, seeing my frightened reaction.

"Actually, I don't." I yelled " You've given me mixed signals ever since we met. I've never known how you've felt about me." I tried to wiggle my way away, but he had every means of escape blocked.

His face looked hurt, and a big long sigh escaped his lips.

Since I couldn't get away, I just glared at him. I wasn't about to let his charm win over my hurt and anger. He lifted his eyes to meet mine, and slowly ran the backs of his fingers down my arm.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I don't know what else I can do or say to help you understand how much I care, or how much it hurt me to leave you."

I took in a deep breath and blew it out, calming myself before I replied. "I don't know either, but obviously it didn't hurt you as much as it did me. I didn't find someone new." I brought my arms up around my chest and covered my arms. "I don't think there is anything you can do or say." I glanced down at my shoes as a tear slid down my cheek. I had nothing else to say.

His hand slid gently under my chin and coaxed it upwards so I was looking right at him. His thumb quickly swiped away the tear that was about to make it's final leap.

"I want to prove to you, I can be a better man, or whatever I am." His eyes bore in to mine.

"I want to believe you." I replied softly.

"Let's get you home." He said stepping away allowing me to move away from the tree. He placed his palm on the base of my back, and led me back to my front porch.

As I took the a step up the first stair, he caught my wrist and stepped forward.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Good night" And then he was gone.

**The Reservation**

Billy and Jacob rode home in silence, a silly grin plastered to Jacob's face the entire time. As they reached their home and got out of the car Billy made a comment.

"So, I guess that _was_ a great idea." He said.

Earlier that day the pair had talked about meeting up with Charlie for dinner. Little had Jake known that his father and Charlie had been planning on having the girls along as well.

"Hey, I love ya pops, but you and Charlie would have gone off on some fishing rant and I would have been bored out of my skull." The two of them walked in the door.

After making sure his dad was situated Jacob, changed, hopped out the window for a run.

He headed down to the beach, to that rock, the one where his life changed.

**Swan Residence**

I closed the door behind me and headed up the stairs.

"Where've you been?" Bella asked.

"Oh just out looking at the stars, it's a beautiful night. I think I'm going to go for a quick run." I picked up some fresh running clothes and disappeared in to the bathroom to change. I could tell Bella had noticed how distracted I was and I just felt like I needed to clear my mind.

I moved back in to the bed room, sat down on my desk chair, and slipped on my shoes.

"I'll be back." I said making my way down the stairs, out the door and to the beach.

**Beach on the Reservation**

As I reached the beach my pace slowed. I gulped in a big breath of the sea breeze and let it clear my mind. I slipped my socks and shoes off, and squished the sand beneath my toes, making my way closer to the water. I let the sound of waves consume my thoughts, as I walked along the beach.

"Don't run in to the rock"

I was suddenly jarred from my peaceful thoughts, and realized I was about to run right in to the huge boulder that Jacob was perched upon.

A smile found it's way to my lips as I saw his face, and his out stretched hand. I dropped my shoes and let him help me up on to the rock.

"You seem distracted." He said, his brow weaving in to concern.

I shook my head and looked to my hands. "It's been a long night, I just needed to clear my head." I turned to him and smiled.

"Well come here, let me help." He said smiling, and pointing at the space on the rock between his legs.

I gave him an _I don't think so _look and he burst out laughing. "No, no, no, no, no I didn't mean anything like that! Just come sit here."

I giggled and moved cautiously to the spot he had indicated.

"Now, just relax." He whispered in my ear as he began to gently massage my shoulder. "Boy, Kris, you are really tense." He commented.

I unconsciously relaxed back against him. Letting his warmth surround me, as he kneaded the knots out of my neck.

I suddenly felt more relaxed. I felt like this the weight that I had been carrying with me all evening had lifted. "That's nice" I said adjusting myself into a more comfortable position. "You should do this for a living." I said another giggle escaping my lips.

His deep laugh filled my ears with a sweet warm tone. As his hands released their grip on my neck and slowly slid down my arms to find my fingers and lace his in between.

I turned my head slightly, and watched him as he stared of into the distance. Once he realized I was staring at him, he looked at me a smiled.

"You're crazy. You'd be pushing everyone out of the way to make sure you got your turn!"

I laughed. " That's probably true."

He brushed a flyaway hair behind my ear, and our lips met. The warmth of his lips spread throughout my body, warming me to the core. I leaned in to the kiss, turning myself around enough I could run my fingers through his dark hair. However, I turned a bit to much and began to slip, but as soon as I felt I was falling, strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

He was the first to pull away, but he rested his forehead against mine, and brushed his hand across my cheek. "Wow" Was all he said in a breathy tone.

I felt drunk, or what I thought drunk felt like, and I wanted more. I leaned in for another kiss, but I was met with a low chuckle and quick peck. "Isn't your family wondering where you are by now?" He asked.

I turned my eyes to the sports watch on my wrist, it was a quarter after midnight. "Wow, I didn't realize how late it was."

"You'd better get back, don't you start school tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, I do."

Jacob slid down the side of the rock and reached his arms out to catch me. I jumped, and hit my elbow on the way down, again. "Ouch" I said cradling my arm. A large gash from the tip of my elbow up to the middle of my arm oozed blood.

Jake looked at the wound and tore a bit of the sleeve from his shirt. "I'm sure you'll be fine, but this will keep the blood from getting all over you on your way home." He wrapped the cloth around my arm covering the area.

"Thank you." I said softly, smiling up him.

"Anytime." He answered.

I sunk down in to the sand and put my socks and shoes back on. I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead and moved a chunk of hair out of my eyes.

Jake helped me stand up. His hand caught my face and gently wiped the sand off of my face. His dark eyes catching mine. He leaned in and captured my lips once again in a quick, sweet kiss.

"I'll see you soon." He said planting one more quick kiss on my forehead before heading off in the direction of his house.

I began to run toward my house, the warmth of his lips still lingered on mine.

_**Oh what a treat! I actually had some time to finish yet another chapter for everyone! I'm super excited to be able to get some new material to all of you! Hope you enjoy! Please, please, please review! ~ Tressa**_


End file.
